Distant Heartache
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: He was Public Enemy number one, and she was the girl who fell for him. J/B R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everyone. So this idea sort of popped into my head a few days ago, and i have been debating on whether or not to put anything up. And obviously, i have decided to do so. This story is essentially the move Public Enemies, told From Billie's perspective. Instead of using I or She, i use the word you in hopes of making you feel a more personal attatchment to the story, and so you can see this as if it were happening to you. If you like it, please review. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue yet, so these reviews will help me to decide._

_Read, Review, Enjoy (:_

* * *

One more spin in the mirror, and you're out the door.

The streets are not at all as warm as you had imagined them to be as you calmly make your way to the restaurant to meet the few friends you have made. Clutching your ruby red over coat closer to your shivering body, you quicken your pace, just wanting the evening to come to a quick end. Though you know you have nothing overly extravagant waiting for you once it finally does come to a close. That just means its time to get back to your dead end job as a coat check.

This is just another night dancing and having a good time in the same 3 dollar dress you wore the last time. Same people, same atmosphere, same everything. And you just wish someone could put some excitement back into your life.

Minutes pass as you near the restaurant doors, desperately hoping for a change, but knowing all too well how foolish those hopes really are. And as you open the door, being greeted by the warm cigar tinged air, you know you're right.

Looking around the room, you catch a glimpse of your friends in a table close to the dance floor, and you hurriedly make your way over to them. Rose is already laughing as she takes a sip of her drink when she finally see's you, motioning you over with her hands. Both James and Robert take notice of you as well. And it takes everything in your power not to roll your eyes, instead, planting an overly cheery smile on your made up face.

Before taking a seat, you strip off your coat and place it delicately over the back of you chair. And as you sit gracefully into that chair, you notice a man a few tables over, an ecstatic smile on his face as he converses with another man. He is holding a drink in his hand and his eyes keep wandering about the room. There's something oddly familiar about that man but you shake it off, your concentration returning to your table of friends.

They all seem so caught up in the moment, the sound of their laughter competing with the noise of the music, and you laugh along with them, not at all sure as to what's funny but the laugh is believable and you're in the clear. Then, the song being sung changes, and everyone gets up from the table. Robert turns to you, holding out his hand and leaning forward slightly.

" Care to dance?" He asks, ever the gentleman, and you take it happily. He spins you out onto the lively dance floor and you dance long after the song has ended. Now, your smiling because you want to, and not to make others happy, but there's still a side of you that's bored, craving excitement that's always just out of reach.

Robert turns you once more and you catch gazes with the same man that previously had caught your attention, his face easier to see in the light. His warm brown eyes are watching you slightly, and his lips are curved into a delicate smirk. You can almost feel the mystery radiating off of him as you turn back to Robert, and you can feel his eyes boreing into your back as you continue to sway to the music.

A sudden wave of self consciousness washes over you, but you quickly push it away, trying to obtain the same happy vibe that had previously been running through the air.

Continuing your dance with Robert, you can see the happiness in his eyes as he looks to your left, over to where Rose and James are dancing. Both James and Robert are in deep conversation, trying to be serious though we all know how simply impossible that is. You and Rose laugh together as they continue their ramblings, and eventually, start up a conversation of your own.

" How was your day today?" She asks you through giggles, and you inwardly groan at the mention of it, because its always the same answer.

" It was satisfactory, I guess." You say with as much fake enthusiasm as you can muster, but you know she can see right through it. Her smile falters slightly but she doesn't push the issue, just like every other night. By now, she already knows the answer before she even asks the question.

More dancing ensues, jokes are told, and the laughter grows as the night drags on. The evening becoming much like you imagined it to be. Starting out pleasant and fun, but quickly turning into a repetitive spiral you can't seem to drag yourself out of. And now you wonder if this is what your life has come to. Days dedicated to the job of coat check, while your nights are spent either curled up on your couch listening to your radio, or never ending evenings with people who have long since lost their glamour.

And now you wonder whatever happened to being somebody, making something with your life. But you just assume those dreams are all out the window by now. Though you still put on a joyous façade, secretly wishing to be done with it all.

The room is full now, the chatter growing louder as the clock ticks on, and Rose has whisked you away to get a drink. The boys return to the table, awaiting your arrival as Rose 's voice shoots up almost an entire octave.

" I really think Robert has genuine feelings for you, Billie. Can you please just give him a chance." She pleads, holding the champagne glass tightly in her hand. You look away from her eyes, the blood rushing to your cheeks as you play with a stray lock of your mahogany brown hair. This, as always, being a topic you wish you could never return to.

Robert was a friend, as was James, and neither of the two were appealing to you in any way. Not that they weren't attractive exactly, they just lacked something that sparked your attention. Something that you just couldn't live without.

" I'll think about it." You say, not giving her the answer she is hoping for, but not completely shooting her down. You give her a false hope that can keep her satisfied for a little while, though in that time, you know the answer will always remain the same.

Now back at the table, you sit back down, trying your best to be absorbed by the conversation of your peers. Though after a few minutes, you just give up, laughing when the others do and stopping as soon as their chuckles die down.

The time seems to crawl by ever so slowly, and as you sit, laughing at things you don't fully understand, and smiling the whole way through it, a man much like Robert comes up to you.

" Why hello there miss. How would you like a dance?" He asks in a southern drawl, one that is inconceivable painful to your ears. You take one look at this man, as you politely decline, shaking your head and mumbling a " No thank you." The fello leaves, and when you turn back to your friends, you find Rose giving you a hard glare.

Shrugging your shoulders once, you take a small sip from your champagne and act engrossed with the conversation.

Then, it soon coming close to the time where you take your leave, excusing yourself politely from the exuberant bunch.

And as your laugh starts to quiet down, you know you're ready to part ways when the same man as before walks up to the table, his beautiful brown eyes on you. And in that second, all thoughts of leaving disappear.

" I don't know why you gave that fella' the go by.. But I'm awful glad you did." He spoke. His deep voice soft like velvet, and his brown eyes dancing with a passion you have been looking for all your life.

" What's your name?" He soon asks, and you quietly answer almost all to willingly.

" Billie Frechette." You answer almost automatically, but still trying to keep a mysterious tone to your voice, not wanting to show him how eager you really are for him to be your prince charming.

A smirk graces itself on his lips as he continues. " Can I buy you a drink?" He asks, holding out his hand which you eagerly take. " Okay." You answer, rising to your feet.

As you begin to walk away from your friends, you catch a fleeting glimpse at Rose, the smile on her face nearly stretching from ear to ear.

Looking away, you meet the man's gaze, when you realize you still haven't asked for his name." So, you got a name." He lets out a chuckle, finding some kind of humor at the mere mention of his name, but otherwise answers.

" Yea. Jack." He replies, and you smirk, catching sight of the twirling bodies on the dance floor. And for the first time in ages, you truly _want _to dance.

" Do you dance Jack?" You ask, heading in the direction of the floor. Billie Holiday bursts out into one of your favorites, filling the air with songs of Blackbirds, and you cant help but fall into the mood.

" I don't know how." He admits sheepishly, his eyes darting from you, then back to the floor. And you suddenly feel sorry for bringing it up, though that doesn't stop you from getting what you want. There's a long pause before you speak, but you speak nonetheless." How can you not know how to dance?" You ask bewildered, and he instantly changes the subject.

" Frechette. That's French isn't it?"

" Yes. On my father's side, there's an E at the end. Here, this is a two step." You say, guiding him to the dance floor. And though you think he might just drop his hands, turn away, and disappear out of site like Cinderella with her glass slipper, he surprises you. He instead, tries.

The song soon engulfs the room, and you dance In silence for a little while as Billie Holiday sings.

_Somebody waits for me, Sugar sweet. So is he. Bye bye blackbird.._

" Your dad is French, what's on the other side." He acts, as if he really does give a damn about your past, though you hope he does, you find it rather hard to believe. And a little insulted by the question, you answer slightly agitated.

" My mom's a Onamani Indian, okay? Most men don't like that." And as you say those words, you look into his chocolate brown eyes. Past the warm chocolate pools, you can see slight hurt, as if the words were like a cut to the skin.

" I ain't most men." He says confidently.

" Yeah." You start, not able to fall for his perfect charm. And wanting to get everything off your chest. Your not a rich girl, nothing special. And the sooner he knew that the better. Less heartache for yourself.

" I've been a dice girl, and I check coats at the student club." You tell him, watching him intensely. He shakes his head slightly, though not in distaste. Not quite able to read him you decide on asking more questions, hoping to find out more about this mystery man.

" And what do you do?" You ask, and it seems simple enough, but his answer seems like more of a diversion. " I'm catching up. Meetin' somebody like you, dark and beautiful. Like that bird in the song."

You smile, and can't help but blush a light pink at his flattery.

A silence envelopes you as the song continues, and your bodies sway to the music. You stare into each others eyes, seeing fascination and wonder in his, and wondering what exactly he see's in yours. You hope its something good, you pray that this will be the one, and you wish your prayers will go answered.

The song slowly comes to an end, and your swaying bodies soon come to a halt. Carefully, he takes your hand in his, and leads you out the door. By now, its colder than before, and noticing this, he gives you his coat.

Continuing your walk, you can't help but smile at the thought that you may have just found the excitement you've been looking for.

_If only you knew…_

* * *

_So thats my story so far. I know its not very good, but its 3am and i'm a little tired to say the least lol. If you like it, have constructive criticism, ideas, ect. P;ease review, just no flames please. Thank you :]_

_Review (:_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I''m very thankful for all the reviews i recieved for last chapter, and they help me to encourage me to write more. So please continue on reading and reviewing. Agaun, thank you to everyone who has read, and if you have any questions, concerns, criticism, ect. PLease don't hesitate to review.

Disclaimer: Don't own John Dillinger or Billie Frechette, nor the events presented in this chapter. I merely own the thoughts.

* * *

You walk along the streets silently, caught up in your own love struck thoughts, though you're still unaware of where he intends on bringing you. But you know you don't care, as long as you're with him.

The streets are nearly empty as you get closer to your destination, sneaking glances Jack's way the entire time. His chocolate brown eyes study your surroundings with a calculative gleam, and as you pass a lone officer walking in the opposite direction, a devious smile forms around his lips.

The officer smiles your way as Jack gives him a pleasant nod, and you wonder idly to yourself what that gleam really means.

Catching your curious gaze, he looks to you sideways, his smile widening genuinely. You quickly shift your eyes to the sidewalk below your feet as you feel your cheeks turn a warm red.

" Here it is." You hear him say as he leads you up a few stairs and through two large wooden doors, his hand resting on the small of your back. And once inside, your heart falls ever so quickly to the bottom of your stomach.

You stand stunned as Jack speaks with the hostess of the high class restaurant, who soon leads you further inside the building to find a table, but all you can do is marvel at the mere magnificence of this place. Especially compared to a girl like you.

The floors are enough to catch your attention as they are covered in a beautiful marble so clean you can clearly see yourself in it. And as your heels click against the polished floor, you can't help but feel as though the sound is as loud as gunshots, turning everyone's attention your way. And you know exactly what they're thinking.

They're giving you dirty looks, and talking loudly with their peers as if the sight of you sickens them. They wonder disgustedly how an average looking girl such as yourself, wearing a cheap 3 dollar dress dares to show up in an elite restaurant such as this.

You can't even believe it yourself.

You soon arrive at the table the hostess has walked you to, and as Jack pulls out your seat, you fall gracefully into it, momentarily forgetting about the world around. As you watch him slide your chair in, and move to sit in his own seat, your body fills with a tingling sensation that stretches from the tips of your toes, to the top of your head, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end. You get lost in your own fantasies.

The dolled up socialites still stare your way as you nervously peak around, fiddling with your brunette hair.

" What exactly is it you do for a living?" You ask, your French accent lightly seeping into the question. And without any hesitation whatsoever, he confesses a secret you outwardly wish he hadn't shared.

" I'm John Dillinger. I rob banks." He says passively. And you just stare in utter disbelief, for a second not being able to fully comprehend the words he just uttered. Surprised, you laugh, shock written plainly across your features.

He glances quickly to the side before his eyes meet yours once more, amusement in his voice as he speaks.

" That's where all these people put their money." He tells you, as if that fact alone would make what he does, who he is, and less awful- though you can't call him that, even now, knowing who he is.

You let out another shaky laugh, asking the question you so desperately need answered. " Why'd you tell me this? You could have made up a story."

" I don't wanna lie to you." he tells you genuinely, and though those words are words that melt your heart, its all too hard for you to let them in, afraid of being blinded by a force that may surely lead to your demise.

" Is that a serious thing to say to a girl you just met?" You ask, hoping to solidify his previous statements. And at this moment, your mind's in a fog. Your thoughts are scrambled, and this complete bombshell that has just been placed on your shoulders feels like the weight of the world. Though you know you don't mind holding it. You're almost too ready to let him in, to believe him, to want him to share the feelings you're harboring deep within you. You just… hope.

" I know you."

" Well I don't know you." You shoot back almost instinctually, putting up walls that no one has yet to break down. Though after a small pause, your voice softening, you continue. " I haven't been any place-" But before you can finish, he cuts you off.

"Some of the places I have been, aint so hot." He confesses, his lips curving into a smirk shortly, before he leans back into his chair. And that small smirk tells you what you already know. He's gonna win.

" Where I'm going is a whole lot better." His velvety voice says to you, and you shift your gaze to the napkin by the empty china plate placed in front of you. He's slowly winning you over, your better judgment slowly fading away, and you eagerly try to break down those walls keeping you apart.

" Wanna come along?" He asks as you look up, your ruby red lipstick placed precisely onto your lips as you smile.

" Boy, you are in a hurry." You say through giggles, lightening the mood. And you soon here his laughs join in, his laugh sounding like the towing of the church bells. Beautiful and melodic.

" If you were lookin at what I was lookin at, you'd be in a hurry too." His head nodding slightly, but his eyes never straying from yours. And your captivated by his gaze, though you can feel the blood staining your cheeks.

" Well. Its me their looking at this time." You answer, your eyes falling on a blonde a few tables back. She stares at you, confusion and distaste filling her eyes as she turns to the women next to her, murmuring cruel remarks, staring at you the whole way through.

" What do you mean?"

" They're looking at me cause they're not used to seeing a girl in their restaurant, in a 3 dollar dress." You do your best to hold back the tears, putting on a fake smile just like all the rest. His eyes aren't on you, but to your left, deep in thought.

" Listen doll," He starts, turning his head back to you. He leans forward in his chair, his hands coming up to reach for yours. " That's cause they're all about where people come from. The only thing that's important is where someone's going."

His words his home as the tears are held back, his comforting tone making your feel like the only girl in the room.

" And where are you going?" The battle over tears finally overcome, and your lips stretch into a grin.

" Anywhere I want."

His eyes mesmerize you, as your both get lost in each others gazes. And you can almost hear the sappy romance music playing in the background.

" Come on. Lets get out of here." He says rising from his seat. He comes behind you, awaiting you to stand, and you eagerly do, walking side by side through the beautifully decorated dining room.

Almost at the door, a somewhat older man rises from his seat and calls out Johnny's name.

You keep your gaze down as your hear Johnny speak, your head returning upright.

" Go wait for me outside." He tells you, pulling on your coat. Without a word, you do as he asked, though you feel a change in mood. You knew this was too good to be true. Rolling your eyes irritated, you march out the doors, not making a show of it as you do so.

_He's John Dillinger _you tell yourself, rubbing away any remnants of desire and love struck rubbish out of your mind. Of course this meant next to nothing to him. He was a good sweet talker, your classic pick up artist, and you would not be just another whore he took home for the night.

And as much annoyance and irritation you hold right now, none of that outweighs the disappointment you feel. As though someone ripped out your heart and obliterated it into tiny pieces.

You're not going to wait, not going to give him that satisfaction, so you head off to your shift at the student club. The cold doesn't even bother you at this point, your blood boiling, but you still jump into the nearest cab wanting the fastest ride out of here. You know that, that's the last time you'll ever see John Dillinger.

Though a small fraction of your brain never gives up hope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a rather crowded night to say the least.

The music played on loudly, though the soft chattering of people could still be heard. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except for both you an Natalie. As much as you'd have loved to join the party, you couldn't. Instead, forced to hide behind the coat check counter, keeping peoples precious coat's safe. And the entire time, you can't help but think of Johnny.

Your anger subsides, leaving you with an array of mixed emotions all jumbled together, emotions that couldn't even give your mind the much needed rest it required.

" May I check your coat, sir?" You ask a young gentleman, standing at the counter, and from the corner of your eye you catch a glimpse of a handsome figure rushing towards the counter. Once arriving, Johnny pushes the man aside, speaking.

" You ran out on me."

" You left me standing on the sidewalk." You reply, shifting your weight, and leaning slightly against the counter. The irritation was back and it came out clearly in your tone.

" If your gonna be my girl, your gonna have to swear to me that you'll never ever do that again." And the way he said it, however infuriating, makes your heart beat faster. As if he was more telling you, than asking. Andyou want him to talk like that more, maybe in a more _private _setting.

" Hey. I'm not your girl. And I'm not gonna say that." You tell him, looking him up and down.

" I'm waiting."

Again, a wave of lust comes over you as he speaks. Your will power was quickly crumbling. But soon, the man you had previously been serving, spoke. His voice full of anger, but Johnny cut him off.

" I'm never gonna run out on you, ever again, say the word." He spoke confidently, but your sheer stubbornness wouldn't let your will break completely. Looking him straight in the eye, your eyebrow slightly cocked, you answer. " No."

" My coat?" The man asked, but you're too focused on Johnny.

" Well I ain't never gonna run out on you. And that's a promise." You don't have tome to react before the clearly angered man spoke once more.

" Well I'm gonna run outta here soon lady." Johnny didn't like that.

Angrily. Johnny hit him hard against the face, rendering him close to unconscious but not quite. You watche him closely as he comes behind the counter and grabbed the man's coat, and threw it to him roughly. " Hit the road, sport." He said to the man, before turning back to you.

" You ain't getting people's hats and coats no more either." Clearly still on a roll from previously bashing the man's skull, but you don't protest.

" Why'd ya do that?" You ask him him, and he stares back at you, his eyes hard brown orbs. " Cuz your with me now." His tone had lightened by this time, and you take a step toward him.

" I don't know anything about you."

He hastefuly stepped forward, answering the question you hadn't asked.

"I was raised on a farm in Morrisville, Indiana. My mama ran out on us when I was three, my daddy beat the hell out of me cause he didn't know no better way to raise me. I like baseball, movies, good clothes, fast cars, whiskey, and you... what else you need to know? " By now, he's holding out your jacket for you, waiting for your reply. You look towards the coat, then to Natalie, who gives you an encouraging smile, but you knew your answer would be yes all along.

You let him put the coat on you as you walk out the door, letting go of all the walls you had built up over the years, setting yourself free.

_Free as a Blackbird._

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you tell me, i'll continue. I have a few very key ideas i have for later on so please continue reading and reviewing.  
Thank you again, i love you guys. XoXo_

_Review (:_


End file.
